The present invention relates generally to software testing, and more specifically, to data key generation during execution of a test program.
Software testing involves the execution of a software component or a system component to evaluate one or more properties of interest. In general, these properties indicate the extent to which the component under test meets the requirements that guided its design and development; responds correctly to all kinds of inputs; performs its functions within an acceptable timeframe; is sufficiently usable; can be installed and run in its intended environments; and achieves the general result its stakeholders desire.
All software testing uses some type of strategy to select tests that are feasible for the available time and resources. As a result, software testing typically (but not exclusively) attempts to execute a program or application with the intent of finding software bugs (errors or other defects).